My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Ever wonder what MLP: FiM would be with some anime characters now included in its plot? Wonder no more in this serious telling of a pony world with our favorite anime characters in it! "Bonds and Resolve": Life can bring great joy, but also great sorrow. But Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and Twilight will always be together. No matter the distant. No matter the obstacle.
1. Pilot

**Author's Note: Greetings! My name is Hotspot the 626th bringing another crazy story to FF community! I've recently (a little over a year now) became a fan of My Little Pony. And when I mean fan, I don't mean Brony. I'm pretty sure I don't fall under that category. Anyway, I do like MLP, its a very good show with a lot of imagination, good life lessons, good humor, and good stories. Definitely a shining cartoon jewel in an otherwise dull programming on TV, excluding anime. Which is how I started watching it in the first place.**

**And as such, I've read a few fanfics on this site of My Little Pony. A few are in my favorites. I think most of the good ones are on FiMFiction XD Anyway, I also looked for any good crossovers, but I have yet to find any that are (to me) interesting.**

**So, I had tried to write a crossover my favorite pirate crew, the Straw Hats, with my new interest. At first, I had nothing. But then, suddenly inspiration (and boredom) led to this story.**

**Now for some important stuff:**

**1. Straw Hats are part of the main cast that will feature in these chapters.**

**2. Not just One Piece, but a few other animes will also be featured. At current: Naruto, Fairy Tail, and maybe Sword Art Online (I've got something, trust me.) Characters from other animes will be recurring characters**

**3. While I will take anime suggestions, it's ultimately my decision. I'm not gonna suddenly overcrowd the MLP world with anime characters.**

**4. Should the the idea of pairings come up, please direct them towards the actual MLP cast. Most of the anime characters will have one should I choose to include such. Also, I don't do same-sex pairings.**

**5. Since I'll be using most of the episodes of MLP as a guide, I feel to change certain aspects of certain episodes beyond just including new characters. I hope you like them.**

**I think that's all I want to say about that. I hope that you all enjoy. And please, if there is some kind of pony grammar problem (or anything else) please tell me in your review.**

**And now...Read, Review, and one with the the show!**

* * *

><p>Wealth<p>

Fame

Power

Gold Roger, the King of Equestria, had this and everything else the world had to offer. With his nieces, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, he ruled justly over the ponies of Equestria. He gave his nieces power over the Sun and Moon lowering and raising them each day. However, the young Princess Luna seeing how all ponies praised the sun yet slumbered through her beautiful night grew jealous of her older sister. In her jealousy, she became corrupted turning into Nightmare Moon. As Nightmare Moon, she sought to overthrow not only her sister, but the king as well. With a sadden heart, the older sister used the Elements of Harmony to seal her sister away into the moon. The king was saddened by this turn of events. And so, a thousand years pass by…

* * *

><p>Canterlot, Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns:<p>

After a year of classes, studies, and private tutoring from Princess Celestia herself, Twilight Sparkle had become quite accustom to her new life in Canterlot. She enjoyed every minute of learning, especially with the princess. Though it was not without its hardships. She missed her parents, but they would come for a 'Family Weekend' being is hosted every month or so. She also missed her brother Shining Armor, who had gone to Cadet School to one day be in the Royal Guard. She still had Miss. Smartypants, but she had no pony to call her friend. It is not like she did not try. Rather, the other unicorns found her a little odd. Some ponies were just plain stuck up. All she had was her teachers, Spike the baby dragon who she hatched, and Princess Celestia. Not many of them would or could play with her when she would like.

But soon, all that changed with a chance encounter.

On this day, young Twilight was heading to the school library to borrow a book for an upcoming test. While receiving the basic book on the subject, Twilight was a pony that liked to expand her knowledge showing off her skills in learning magic. She entered the library, a place she practically called her 'second home'. She went straight to the desk librarian unicorn.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked to the librarian. "Could you help me find 'The Art of Teleportation' please?"

"Yes, I can. Just let me check if we have it." The librarian said. She turned away from Twilight for a bit as she checked through the library system for the book. Eventually she returned to the young filly, smiling. "We have one copy left." She said before handing a card over to Twilight with magic.

"Thank you!" Twilight said happy. She took the card with her magic and then happily trotted off.

It didn't take long for Twilight to find the section where the book was. It was practically her second home for her. As she scanned the bookshelves she eventual found the book. As she picked the book up with her magic somepony else was doing the same. Twilight gasped and looked to see who it is. The pony was a unicorn mare, much older than her, with a purple coat and black mane. She had piercing brown eyes. Her cutie mark was a book with a flower on the cover.

"Oh!" gasped Twilight as she receded her magic off the book. "I'm sorry." The book then floated over to the older pony, who looked at the book quizzically. The pony then smiled, and floated the book back to Twilight, surprising the filly.

"I have already read this one." The mare said wearing a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Twilight said grateful, but sounding a little stunned.

The mare nodded before she trotted off pass the filly. Twilight gasped when she saw stacks of books following behind her. Twilight was incredibly amazed by the sight. Driven by her curiosity, she followed the mare placing her book in her saddlebag. Twilight watched the older pony for a distance. She watched as the purple mare seem to breeze through bookshelves taking books, looking at them, and then either putting them back or keeping them. Twilight wondered what the mare wanted with so many books. Along the way, Twilight watched as some ponies interacted with her. Most of them looked afraid of her. Even Twilight wasn't avoided by her peers. Twilight couldn't understand why, and it didn't seem to bother the mare. Eventually, the mare found a secluded place and set her books around the table. As she got cozy, she began reading a book. The mare spoke up.

"Would you like to join me, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight was caught off guard and slipped from her hiding place. She quickly picked herself up, but looked at the mare surprised. _'How does she know my name?'_ Twilight thought. She then stepped forward revealing herself to the mare.

"Hello." The mare spoke nicely.

"How did you know my name?" asked Twilight a little worried.

The mare smiled. "I have been told quite a bit about you from…"

"Hello, Robin."

Twilight turned and gasped when she heard the new voice, who she recognized instantly. Walking out from the aisle was Princess Celestia, the regal alicorn princess. Twilight gasped again. "Princess Celestia!?" Twilight shouted loudly in surprise.

Celestia turned hearing her name, and smiled seeing who it was. "Oh, Twilight. What a surprise to see you here." She said with a slight chuckle.

The mare, Robin, chuckled as well. "She's practically a regular here."

"I have you met yet?" Celestia asked to the mare.

"We just did."

"Twilight." Celestia called out softly. The little filly rushed to the princess' side. She was curious as to what the princess wanted with her.

"Yes, Princess Celestia?"

"I would like to meet a special friend of mine." Celestia said as she push the little filly forward towards Robin. "This is Nico Robin. She is a talented young mare with a talent for archeology."

"Archeology?" Twilight said with much intrigue. "That's the study of pony past."

Robin nodded, "You are very knowledgeable for a filly your age."

Twilight blushed. "Well, I wanted to know what kind of jobs I could do. Archeology was interesting." She said bashfully. She hesitated to continue. She didn't want to say that she didn't have any interest in the subject.

"I understand, it wasn't for you, was it?" Robin said insightful.

Twilight gasped as if the mare had read her mind.

The princess chuckled amused. "It's alright, my faithful student, she seems a little distant, but she is actually very caring." She told Twilight.

Twilight looked at her tutor surprised. "But then, why were the other ponies avoiding her?"

Celestia's smile turned into a frown. Before she could say anything, Robin produced a chuckle that signal her amusement.

"You are very observant, Ms. Student." Robin said teasing. "I do not have the best standing amongst my peers and those older. I am a bit of an outsider here."

Twilight could understand the older pony. She didn't have the best relationship with her peers, and she felt like an outsider. She felt a sense of kinship with the older pony.

"I hate to interrupt you." Celestia spoke to Robin. "But I was hoping that you could babysit 'those' three again."

Twilight looked up at her mentor. _'Those three?'_ She thought confused.

"I didn't realize that they were visiting?" Robin said a little surprise understanding what the princess was saying.

"Well, you know him. Anything to be away from the king." Celestia said with a giggle.

Robin smiled and nodded. "Alright, when will you need me?" She asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, immediately." Celestia said solemnly.

"Very well." Robin said as she closed the in front of her.

"It'll only be for a short while." Celestia promised sympathetically as the mare took her leave. "I'll have the librarian keep your books here for when you return."

Twilight watches the older mare leave. Again, she is brimming with curiosity.

Celestia walked up next to her student. She looked down at her and saw her curiosity. Celestia smiled. She then gave her a nudge. "Twilight, how about you join her." She said with encouragement. "You can make friends with her and her charges."

"But princess, I need to study for…"

"You will have plenty of time to study. I'm sure you will do well on the test." Celestia stated encouragingly. "This would be a great opportunity to make friends."

"But…"

"No buts." Celestia said cutting Twilight off. She then looked up towards Robin. She called out before the mare was out of range. "Robin! A moment."

The mare stopped and turned. The princess walked over bringing the filly along with her. She had to use magic to drag Twilight as she tried to go against her mentor's wish. "If it's not too much trouble, could you take Twilight with you?"

"It would be no trouble." Robin agreed willingly.

"But…But…But…" Twilight repeated in desperation. She looked between her mentor and the older hoping either one of them could change their minds, but their came none. "…Fine." Twilight sighed.

"Excellent. Have fun." Celestia said joyfully as he student walked away with the mare.

* * *

><p>Robin and Twilight walked through the streets of Canterlot completely silent. Twilight was way too nervous to speak to the mare. On the other hand, Robin simply did not mind if the girl spoke to her or not. As they trotted towards their destination, Twilight notice that, much like the ponies in the library, other ponies avoided them. They even looked afraid. Again, it was all directed at Robin. While Twilight could understand that the mare had a personality that could intimidate even the Royal Guard, but it seemed that there was something more to the mare than just her personality that frightened them. Twilight wondered if maybe it had to do with the princess' request.<p>

"Um, Ms. Nico?" Twilight asked cautiously.

Robin did not respond. She did turn to look at Twilight, showing that she had her attention.

"Um, the princess asked you to look after some pony?"

"Yes." Robin replied quickly and straightforward. She then got a rather devious if not playful smile. "You could say I'm watching over three little Monsters."

Twilight stopped in shock. She gasped, "M-M-Monsters!" Her imagination began to take hold in her mind. Images of three very different monsters appeared. The sight frightened the filly.

"Yes. They are quite untamable and wild." Robin added on.

"W-Wild? Untamable!" Twilight repeated scared. The images in her mind soon changed into something even scarier than before.

"In fact, they only ever listen to me, the king, the princess, or the old general, Monkey D. Garp."

"You mean…the Earth pony general that could even take on a full-grown dragon!" Twilight gasped in shock.

"They very same."

Instantly, Twilight became depressed and hopeless. _'Why did the princess make me join her?'_ Twilight thought as she silently cried her hopeless tears.

Throughout this, Robin had observed the young filly. She couldn't help but chuckle as if it were all just a joke of some kind.

Eventually, the two ponies arrived at their destination; Canterlot Gardens. This surprised Twilight. "Here?" questioned the young filly worried.

"Yes." Robin said before walking in. Not wanting to be left behind, Twilight followed.

'_This can't be where they keep wild, untamable, monsters.'_ Twilight thought to herself as her young mind became frantic. She was really confused.

As they walked through the gardens they passed under an archway. Suddenly, a bucket of water fell upon Twilight. "Aaah!" screamed the filly in shock

Robin looked at the filly, but she didn't seem surprised. She then took a moment to look up to where the bucket fell. "Hmm. I thought they would try something." Robin commented.

Now dripping wet, young Twilight was mad. "Who did this?" asked Twilight.

Then, there came the laughing. Twilight looked over to a nearby bush where the laughing was coming from. Twilight stomped her way towards the bush. She moved around the bush. Who she found was three male colts, one unicorn pony, one Pegasus pony, and one Earth pony. They all looked to be roughly the same age as her or even a little older. The unicorn pony had an orange coat with a messy black mane. He also had freckles across his face and his cutie mark was a royal crown on fire. The Pegasus pony had a royal blue coat with a yellow mane cut short. He wore a top hat, he had one missing tooth, and his cutie mark was a white bird in flight. Finally, the Earth pony had a red coat with a messy black mane. He wore a straw hat, had a stitched cut underneath his left eye, and his cutie mark was a simplistic, grinning skull-and-crossbones wearing a straw hat, much like the one the colt was wearing.

"That was hilarious!" laughed the orange coat colt.

"Yeah!" said the royal blue coat colt.

"That was fun!" shouted the red coat colt cheerfully.

Twilight blushed with embarrassment, but still seething in anger. She was about to yell at the colts.

Before she could, Robin stepped forward. She smiled towards Twilight reassuringly before addressing the three colts. "Now, boys." She said sternly. "That was nor very nice. I can handle one of your pranks and jokes, but Ms. Twilight Sparkle cannot."

The boys immediately stopped laughing hearing the mare. They looked as if they were caught, which they were. They quickly moved from behind the bush and stood in front of Robin. Twilight was completely surprised by their action. As if they respected the mare.

"S-Sorry, Robin." The colt said in earnest.

Robin smiled. "Good, now apologize to her." She said pointing to Twilight.

The colts turned and lowered their heads towards Twilight. "We're sorry." All three boys said two of them sounding a little forced.

Twilight wasn't sure what to say. As little experience she had in making friends she had even less with boys. She wasn't sure if she should accept their apology or continue to be mad at them.

"I wouldn't expect much." Robin said speaking to Twilight. She spoke with an amused smile. "They will most likely end up doing this again at another point."

"Hey!" shouted the orange and red colts.

The blue colt just nervously chuckled to himself knowing that it was all too true.

"Now then," Robin said as she seated herself under a tree. "I'm sure you know why I'm here, so please do not do anything you might regret."

"Yeah, yeah." The three colts said with bored tones.

"And also, Ms. Twilight will be joining you." The colts looked at Robin with surprise. The mare continued, "So play nice." She then pulled out a book and began to read it.

The colts sighed with relief.

"I'm going to read too." Twilight proclaimed as she trotted off in a huff.

As Twilight walked away, she did not notice her book suddenly floated out her bag by magic. Twilight noticed this and gasped, "Hey!"

"What's this book?" asked the orange colt looking at the book curiously.

"Give that back!" shouted Twilight as she used her own magic to take the book back.

"Ooh, gimme!" The red colt jumped and took the book.

"Hey!" shouted Twilight.

The red colt looked in the book. He frowned, "Aww, there's no pictures in this book."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Of course! It's a serious book for learning the basics of…"

"Boring!" shouted the red colt. He then tossed the book.

"Hey!"

"Keep-away!" shouted the orange colt excitingly. He then took the book with his magic and hightailed it away.

"Wait up!" shouted royal blue colt as he hovered behind the other colt.

"Yeah!" cheered the red colt taking the rear.

"Get back here!" shouted Twilight as she gave chase.

Robin took a momentarily took a glance at the young ponies as they ran through the garden. She stifled a chuckle. "Have fun." She said to no one. She then continued to read.

Twilight chased the colts throughout the section of the garden they were in. She was getting pretty angry with the immaturity of the colts. She eventually got an idea. When the Pegasus colt tossed the book, Twilight used her magic to grab the royal blue colt's hat.

"Hey!" shouted the colt in surprise.

"Ha! Now I have your hat." Twilight said smugly.

The royal blue colt's jaw dropped in shock. The other two colts laughed. "Awesome! Keep-away from Sabo!" shouted the orange and red colts joyfully.

Twilight was surprised by the colts.

"Ah, come on guys." Sabo whined.

"Nightlight! Toss it over here!" shouted the red colt waving his hoof.

"My name is Twilight!" shouted Twilight irked. She then unintentionally threw the hat with her magic towards the colt.

"Got it!" The red colt laughed as he caught the hat.

"Nice toss!" said the orange colt.

"Oh, um, thanks." Twilight said embarrassed by the compliment.

"Luffy! Give me back my hat!" Twilight looked back as she saw that royal blue colt chase after the red colt. The red colt just laughed as he ran.

"Come on!" Twilight watched as the orange colt ran passed her inviting her to come along with a smile.

Twilight was overcome with a weird sense. She had thought that they were monsters (not her fault), then just bullies, but now she felt that they were just being playful. Even with her body still wet from their earlier prank, she felt a strange sense of acceptance. Forgetting her book and even her test, Twilight galloped along with the colts laughing along with them.

This game lasted for an hour. Constantly the target of the keep away shifted between the four of the young ponies. Eventually, the young ponies tired themselves out. They all laid beneath the tree that Robin was sitting under. They were breathing heavily, but they each had a smile or grin plastered across their faces.

"That…" Twilight said between huffs. "Was fun!"

"Shishishi! Yeah!" agreed the red colt with a laugh.

"It was especially fun with you joining us…" The orange colt said before he paused. He then tiredly snickered before speaking again. "Um, I forgot your name."

"Ace…" The royal blue colt said deadpanned.

"It's okay." Twilight giggled. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Ace." The orange colt said.

"Sabo." The royal blue colt spoke.

"And I'm Luffy!" The last colt said still bounding with energy.

"It's nice to meet you." Twilight smiled. "And thank you for letting me join you."

"Well, we weren't just gonna to ignore you." Sabo said with a grin.

Ace laughed out loud. "And if you tried, we'd bug you."

Twilight deadpanned. "Gee, thanks."

As the young ponies rested, none of them noticed a figure walking over to them. It wasn't until the figure's shadow was on them that they noticed. The first to notice was Twilight, who gasped. "Princess Celestia!"

"Hello, my faithful student." Celestia spoke with a smile.

At that moment, the colts took notice of the princess' presence. Ace spoke, "Oh, hey Tia."

"Tia?" Twilight questioned.

"Hello, little brother." Celestia greeted affectionately.

"Little brother!" Twilight gasped in surprise.

Robin chuckled softly listening in. Celestia couldn't help, but giggle as well. "My faithful student Twilight, Ace is my cousin." Twilight's eyes widen with interest. Celestia continued, "But I have had the pleasure of helping to raise him."

"You're related?" Twilight asked speaking to Ace in surprise.

Ace shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, I just want have fun." He said causally.

"Did you know this?" Twilight asked to the two colts and Robin curiously.

"Yeah." Sabo said nodding.

"Yep!" said Luffy smiling.

"Of course." Robin said firmly.

"Do not be too disheartened, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said to the filly. "This information has been secret since his birth. Not many know that the king has a son."

"Why though?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"My uncle wished for Ace to be born a prince due to lineage, but to earn it in his own way. He actually lives with Luffy's family."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted cheerfully.

"My Old man can be really stubborn about this kind of stuff." Ace said with disdain. "I don't mind, it's better than living in that stuffy castle of his."

"Is that anyway to talk about your pops?"

Twilight turned and gasped. Flying down from the sky was a male Alicorn with a coat and feathers of majestic red and a thick black mane. He had a distinguishing curved black mustache and his cutie mark was a jeweled royal crown. His presence was commanding and his grin was fierce and joyful. He stood even taller than Celestia. This was the King of Equestria, Gold Roger.

"The K-K-King!" Twilight gasped in shock. This was her first time seeing the male Alicorn.

"You ungrateful brat." Gold Roger laughed before bonking the colt on the head with his hoof. "You should be happy that I let you do almost anything you want."

Ace yelped in pain before rubbing his head grumbling. Both Sabo and Luffy then laughed.

"Uncle! Please try to be a little gentler in your treatment of Ace." Celestia said in distress.

"Oh, my sweet niece," Gold Roger said before laughing. "If my own flesh and blood couldn't handle a hit like that, I'd be disappointed."

"Crazy, Old man." Ace grumbled.

"Uncle…"

"And who is this?" Gold Roger said as he drew his attention to Twilight.

The little filly squeaked in surprise. She then tried to speak, but was very nervous. "H-H-Hello, s-s-sir. I-I-I I'm T-T-Twi…Twilight Spark-Sparkle."

"Oh, your Little Celestia's student." The Alicorn king said with intrigue. "I've heard quite a bit from her about you. You have a lot of potential."

Twilight blushed being complimented by the king. "Th-Th-Thank you, s-s-sir."

"They didn't cause ya any trouble, Robin?" The king asked looking at the mare.

Robin placed her book down. "No, King Gold Roger, they had a wonderful time playing with Twilight Sparkle. Probably the most fun they've had in a while."

"Great!" Gold Roger laughed with joy.

"Hey, Old King!" Luffy shouted indignantly, but well-meaning. "Where's Gramps? He comin' or what?"

"Eh? Garp?" Gold Roger spoke questioningly. "He'll probably be coming around soon."

"Roger!"

A new voice entered the garden. Everyone turned to see a charging tan coat stallion Earth pony. He had a gray mane and a scruffy short beard. He had a stitched crescent-shaped scar around his left eye. When the old stallion stopped, Twilight could see that he was a big pony. As tall as the king, from head to hoof, and large bodied. His cutie mark looked to be a black ball in flying motion and on fire.

"You…" The moment before the old Earth pony could finish his sentence, Celestia summoned some ear plugs in the young ponies' ears. The young ponies were confused. Garp continued unwittingly, "Bastard! I'd told you know flying! What's the point of a race if you fly?"

Roger laughed. "I never said I'd play by that rule."

"You bastard!" shouted Garp looking ready for a fight.

"General Garp!" The young princess chastised the old general. She definitely did not look happy. "I would appreciate if you did not use such foul language around the children."

Garp laughed, "Bwahahaha! Calm down, your highness. It's nothing these brats haven't heard before."

"And I still find it horrid." Celestia said stopping her hoof in dissatisfaction. "Honestly, I would take them away from you in a heartbeat if I were not busy with my duties."

Roger frowned. "Want me to take over the moon, Sunshine?" Roger suggested calmly. "It wouldn't be any trouble…"

"No." Celestia said adamantly. "I will raise the moon, like always. That's my burden."

"Princess…" Garp said calming his boisterous nature.

"Besides," Celestia said showing a small smile. Before continuing she removed the ear plugs from the young ponies' ears. "The last time I left you with the moon, you left it up for an entire day. It's still recorded as 'The Day of Black Sun'."

Roger laughed finding his own mistakes hilarious. Garp couldn't help but laugh along with them Celestia shook her head disapprovingly.

Twilight looked between the adults confused. "What happened?" She then realized who was here. She gasped, "Wait! You're General Garp!"

Garp stopped laughing hearing Twilight. He grinned in response. "Yeah, that's right. Who are you?"

"She's our new friend, Gramps!" Luffy said excited.

"Twilight Sparkle." Sabo added.

"Twilight Sparkle, huh?" Garp grinned with interest.

"Yes, she is my student." Celestia said proudly.

Twilight blushed from the compliment. She then realized, "Wait?" She looked over to Luffy. "You called him 'gramps'."

"Yeah, he's Luffy's grandfather." Sabo said.

"Really?" Twilight gasped.

"She's your student, huh?" Garp said questioningly. He looked to be ready to say something, but glancing at Celestia, who was silently pleading towards him, Garp decided against it.

Roger looked just as sullen.

"Anyway," Garp said out of the blue. "The meetings done. Time to head back home!"

"Aw." The pony children whined in unison.

Celestia stifled a giggle. "I'm sorry, my little ponies, but it is getting late in the day." She said. She then used her magic to bring forth Twilight's book. "And I know one filly who would like to learn teleportation."

Twilight got excited. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course, my faithful student."

"Yes!" Twilight shouted loudly.

"Yahoo!" cheered Luffy gaining everyone's attention. "What are we cheering about?"

"You're the only one cheering, dummy." Ace said deadpanned.

"Let's go, boys!" Garp shouted as stomped his hoof. He then began to leave.

"Fine, you grouchy gramps." Ace shouted with disdain. He soon followed.

"It's been fun, Twilight." Sabo said with a grin. "Let's play again soon." Sabo then followed after Ace.

"See ya!" Luffy said smiling and waving. "Oh, and by Robin!" Luffy added before joining his grandfather.

Robin looked up from her book. She smiled and waved to the young colt.

"Well, I better be returning to Raftel." The king said with a grin. He then turned to Robin. "Thanks for watching them. You'll get your payment delivered."

"Thank you, your majesty." Robin said as she stood up then bowed.

Roger laughed. "I hope you enjoy it!" He then turned to Celestia and Twilight. He walked over to Twilight. "Study well, young Sparkle. I'm expecting hear great things about you."

"Um, thank you, your majesty." Twilight said calmly and bowing respectfully.

Roger nodded. He then walked over to Celestia. "Take care, Celestia."

"I will, Uncle." Celestia replied. They then shared an affectionate hug.

"It's almost time…" Roger whispered into Celestia's ear. "Only a few more, a decade at most."

"I will handle it." Celestia whispered back serious.

"Even without the Elements?"

"I have a few ideas…"

Roger nodded, trusting in Celestia's conviction. They finally break from their hug and Roger took his leave. "So long!" He shouted before talking flight.

Seeing her uncle away, Celestia turned to Twilight with a smile. "Did you have a wonderful day, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight nodded her head happily. "Yes! I can't believe they actually let me play with them."

"I'm glad that you've made some friends."

"Friends?" Twilight questioned. "Do you really think they will let me be their friend?"

"Of course." Celestia said confirming. "They would love to be your friend."

"What about Ms. Nico?" Twilight asked as she looked around to see Robin.

Hearing Twilight, Robin smiled. "We will see, Ms. Faithful Student." She said rather coyly.

Twilight smiled. She then waved as the mare took her leave. Twilight turned and joined Celestia as they both left the gardens. "We'll I see Ace, Sabo, and Luffy again, Princess?" Twilight asked curiously.

Celestia smiled down on Twilight. "Of course, my faithful student." She said as they left the gardens.

_Only time will tell what this chance encounter will lead to. _

_Big adventure? _

_Tons of fun?_

_A beautiful heart?_

_Strength and faith?_

_Kindness to share?_

_The magic has just begun with…_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Bonds and Resolve

**Author's Note: Wow! This story has a nice following. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Honestly, it really was kinda a spur of the moment idea. Out of all my stories, this one makes me feel the most nervous.**

** Whether anyone will enjoy it? Will the changes I'll make be accepted? Am I choosing the right angle? These things run in my mind. Not every story I write gets a good following, and it makes me sad. But, I never let it stop me from trying again!**

**So, I must thank my reviewers; Guest (Sept 7), Daxen123, and devildog452 for reviewing. Favs and watches are good too, but nothing gets a writer pumped for a story than a review with good intentions (hint, hint) XD**

**Today's chapter is very long. It includes some familiar scenes, tragic moments, and builds the world of my new MLP world. So please, because I'm a very open-minded person, feel free to make suggestions to the story. One guy has, and now its become part of this increasing story world!**

**Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic<strong>

"Bonds and Resolve"

And so, several months passed. Through cunning, skill, and a lack of security the colts had made it their mission to visit Twilight as much as possible. The filly was more than happy to have them visit her. Even if they did so way too often and constantly interrupting her studying time. Princess Celestia was quite surprised when they first visited without their guardian with them, but she definitely enjoyed it. Soon enough, her tutoring time with Twilight became play time with her students, her cousin, and their friends. Even Robin was joining them, mostly as another teacher. They were both prudent to teach Twilight so she was not falling behind. Twilight enjoyed her new teacher. Though she counted on Celestia to be her tutor in magic and her guide, Robin taught her history. Twilight enjoyed her time with both her tutors.

And as she hung out with the colts and mare, Twilight began noticing something strange with her new friends. More specifically, Luffy and Robin. And a certain incident would shed light to the young filly.

"Ms. Smarty-Pants!" Twilight shouted in distress.

Twilight and her friends were in the gardens. Their usual 'playground'. They played here every time the colts visited. They explored every part of the garden, seen every statue, and viewed many amazing sights. On this day, the three colts and Twilight were playing over near a large creek in the gardens, in the deep back of the gardens where much of the foliage is unkempt. The three brothers had arrived as Twilight packed her bag for a trip back home. This included her doll, Ms. Smarty-Pants. She brought her bag along as it had her notebooks to record her findings, and she completely fascinated by this part of the garden. Though it didn't help that the three colts kept playing around. At some point, Luffy and bumped into Twilight. This caused her doll to fall into the creek.

Twilight immediately went after her.

"O-Oi! Twilight!" Ace shouted before taking off after her. Sabo and Luffy weren't too far behind.

They chased the doll down the winding creek. Both Ace and Twilight constantly used their magic to catch the doll. Unfortunately, the creek was filled with various woodland debris that seem to constantly knock the doll out of the way. As they ran along the banks, the creek seem to get wider.

"Uh, guys!" Sabo shouted as he hovered above them. He then pointed his hoof. "Waterfall!"

The creek soon reach a drop point. A waterfall ended the creek, and its basin was far below.

"Oh no!" Twilight gasped.

"I'll get it!" Luffy shouted fearlessly as he overtook Twilight.

The filly gasped. "No, Luffy!" She shouted. "You'll get caught in the current."

Luffy didn't listen. Instead, he shot his head back. Way back. It stretched several feet.

Twilight halted and then gasped at the sight. In all her time hanging with the colts, she had never seen Luffy stretch so far. "H…How?!" Twilight gasped.

Luffy's head then shot forward towards the doll right as it was about to go over the edge. "I gotch ith!" He shouted grinning with the doll in his mouth. Though he was happy to get Twilight's doll, he was far too distracted to realize that he was running off the cliff.

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo shouted in distress.

Ace dived and caught Luffy's tail by his mouth; however, the colt started to fall along with Luffy. Sabo quickly joined and pulled from Ace's tail to pull his brothers up. Unfortunately, the combined weight of two colts was too much.

"Too…heavy…" Sabo said through his clenched teeth.

"Hold on, Luthffy!" Ace shouted nearly dangling off the cliff.

Luffy screamed in a muffled tone.

As Sabo began slipping towards the edge, he suddenly felt something yanking his tail. "Twilighth!" Sabo shouted surprised.

Indeed, Twilight was trying to keep her friend from falling using her magic. Though she was having a tough time holding them back. "You…guys…are so…reckless!" Twilight said through grunts as she tried pulling them back.

"Th-soree." All three colts said muffled.

Twilight was starting to lose her ground as she slid closer and closer to the edge. However, she suddenly stopped. When Twilight looked she nearly gasped. Protruding from her body was two dark purple legs not her own. "What?!" She shouted confused.

"Whath's up, Twilighth?" Sabo asked.

Suddenly, the colts gained dark purple horns. All three of them noticed the new additions, but unlike Twilight they were not confused. The horns than began glowing and engulf the three colts in magic. They then began floating until they were back on the ledge. All three colts sighed in relief.

"That was close." They all said.

"Ahhh!" Twilight, on the other hoof, was freaking out. She was running around with her extra hooves flailing about.

"Is everyone alright?" All the young ponies, including Twilight stopping for a moment, turned as a new voice spoke. From out of the bushes came Robin, whose horn was glowing and giving off a unique aura that didn't seem like her normal magic.

"Robin!" The colts said smiling.

"Sensei!" Twilight shouted as she ran to Robin frantic. "I… They… And Luffy… And these… What's happening?!"

Robin chuckled. She then canceled her strange aura. The horns and the legs disappeared in a blur of flower petals. Robin spoke, "Let me explain, Twilight."

Twilight looked at her teacher completely shocked.

Robin explained to Twilight the concept of a fruit that was incredibly rare in the world; Devil Fruits. It was unique fruit that granted powers to the pony who ate it at the cost of losing the ability to swim. There was a variety of abilities that fell under three classes. Some gave the ability to change into animals, few could turn you into elements, and many could alter your body's physical make up. Robin then explained her abilities.

"I ate the Flower-Flower Fruit." Robin explained as her horn began glowing with the strange aura from before. Then her arm appeared in front of Twilight from the ground. "It allows me to make body parts appear."

"Wow…" Twilight said as shook the hoof of the new body part. After, it disappeared in a flurry of flowers.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit!" Luffy shouted as he appeared in front of the filly. He then pulled his cheeks wide beyond normal standards. "Now, I'm a Rubber-pony."

Twilight stared blankly with her mouth agape. She then turned to Ace and Sabo. "And you knew about this?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Both colts said.

"But…" Twilight said as she turned back to Robin. "Why have I never heard of Devil Fruits before?"

"Because it is knowledge outside of Equestria." Robin stated. "Devil Fruit and by extension there users are extremely rare here. They all lie beyond Equestria's borders and allies."

"Beyond?"

"That's where we're from." Ace stated. "We were born outside Equestria."

"Really? Where?"

"Some kingdom far away." Sabo stated sounding a bit sour.

Hearing all of this, Twilight's mind with a flutter with curiosity. She knew quite a bit of nearly every subject, but never had she thought of the world beyond her home. She had heard of the a few pony countries allied with Equestria, the dragons' country, the griffons' country, and even the tribal lands of the zebras. She had believed that those were as far as one pony could go. To think there was even more she could learn.

"Hey, Twilight." Luffy spoke as he held Ms. Smarty-pants to Twilight. "Here's your doll back."

Twilight broke from her thoughts. "Oh, right. Ms. Smarty-pants!" Twilight said taking the doll into her arms. After hugging it, she looked up to her friends. "Thanks guys, she really means a lot."

"No problem, Starbutt." Ace said casually making Twilight slightly annoyed with this new nickname. "We'd help you with anything."

Twilight smiled. "Thanks, you guys are the best. I'd help you guys with anything too." She stated cheerful.

The three colts looked at Twilight in surprise. They all looked between each other as if they were all sharing the same thoughts.

"And thank you, sensei, for rescuing us." Twilight added with gratitude to her mentor.

Robin smiled and gave the young filly an affectionate nuzzle. "You're welcome. Now, let's return to the palace." Robin said as she began leading them away.

That day, Twilight was opened to a world that few in Equestria have ever heard of. And she wanted to know more about it. However, that would come another time. Only a few days after the event that nearly lead to the doom of four children, the three brothers in all but blood made this decision.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Twilight!" Luffy shouted excitingly.<p>

"Luffy, stop pushing. I'm coming." Twilight said as she followed the red colt.

Twilight followed Luffy into Canterlot Gardens. On this day, Luffy had sneaked into Celestia's school alone and dragged her out. Now they had traveled into the garden, passed the draconequus statue (hehehehe), and into the maze.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Twilight asked as the rounded a corner. She was well aware of her friend's inability with directions and following them.

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going." Luffy said confidently. They then walked around another corner only to find it was a dead end. "Oops." Luffy said.

Twilight groaned. "I knew it. You are lost." She said unhappy.

Luffy just laughed finding no issue being lost.

"Luffy! Twilight!" The two young ponies looked up. Fluttering his wings quickly, Sabo flew over the hedge. He spotted them. He then shouted, "Hey! What's taking so long, Luffy?"

"Sorry, we got lost."

"You got lost!" Twilight stated.

Sabo chuckled. "Yeah, just follow me then." Sabo landed in front of Twilight and Luffy. He then waved to them to follow. "We've been waiting. We got all the stuff ready." He said with a smile.

Twilight followed, but was curious. "Stuff for what?" She asked.

"You'll see!" Luffy said as he rushed pass Twilight looking excited.

Twilight was curious about what her friends had in mind for her. She just hoped that it wasn't another prank. They had done quite enough the first month. Following Sabo, they three of them finally reached their destination. It was one of the many sections of the maze where a random architecture piece, unique foliage, or plain open space could be found. This one had a circle of oak trees with a stump in the middle. Sitting on the other side of the stump was Ace, looking impatient. When he saw them, he slammed his hooves on the stump.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Ace asked loudly and impatiently.

"Who cares?! Let's do the thing!" Luffy shouted with excitement.

"What thing?" Twilight asked still confused.

"A ceremony." Sabo explained.

"A ceremony?"

"Come here, Starbutt." Ace shouted using Twilight's nickname.

Twilight's face twitched in annoyance. She wasn't too fond of the nickname they had given her. Regardless, she walked over to the stump sitting across from Ace. Luffy and Sabo sat at the other ends. With everyone here, Ace brought out four cups and a glass bottle. Twilight looked on curiously.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"You're pretty smart, Starbutt…"

"Have I told you I really don't like that nickname?" Twilight overly sweet hiding her obvious contempt.

Ace ignored it. "…Did you know that if you exchange drinks, then you can become brothers?" He said as he used his magic to give each pony a cup.

Twilight looked at the cup quizzically before looking back at Ace. "I've never heard of such a thing?" Twilight said. "Where did you learn about?"

Ace grunted a bit like he did not want to admit something. So, Sabo spoke, "He heard it from his pops."

"Shaddup." Ace said slightly embarrassed.

"We had done this ceremony just a few days before meeting you." Sabo said smiling. "It's an important bond."

"So," Twilight spoke sounding curious. "What does that have to do with me?"

"We want you to be our brother too!" Luffy bluntly shouted out happily.

Twilight looked at Luffy concerned. "What?" She said.

"Idiot!" Ace shouted at the red colt.

"He means sister, our sworn sister." Sabo said amending Luffy's sentence.

"Oh." Twilight said understanding. However, it was only a few moments later that the information sunk in. Twilight gasped in surprise. "You want me? To be your sister?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy said with a brimming smile.

Ace and Sabo smiled silently agreeing along with Luffy.

Twilight was extremely touched. While she had felt included within this group of friends, she had noticed that the three colts definitely had something more than just friendship. Brotherhood, that's the perfect word to describe their relationship. And now, they were going to invite her into their deep bond.

"Are your sure?" Twilight asked a bit shyly. "I mean, isn't hanging with a filly and a nerd something other colts will make fun of you."

"Eh, what do they know?" Sabo said with care less shrug.

"Come on, Starbutt." Ace said using the nickname again. He chuckled seeing irk in Twilight's face. He then continued, "Do you think we care for what anyone else says about you? You're our friend, and we like you nerd and all."

Twilight's eyes began to tear up. She wiped the water off her face before responding. "Thank you." She said happily.

"Let's do this!" shouted Luffy as he held the glass bottle.

Ace used his magic to pour the liquid into each cup. Once they were filled, Ace and Twilight raised their cups through magic while Luffy and Sabo held their cups in their hooves. Ace shouted, "From now on, no matter where we go or what our destiny bring us, we're sworn siblings!"

"Yeah!" shouted the others.

They all clanged their cups together joyfully. They then took a drink. Instantly, the pony children's eyes widen in disgust. They drank the liquid down before putting their cups down on the stump. They all breathed heavily.

"What…was that stuff?" Twilight asked between huffs.

"Hard…apple cider." Ace replied trying to be strong.

"We got…from Garp…" Sabo added.

"Tastess just as bad as last time." Luffy said keeping his tongue out due to the disgusting drink.

"You should've got a different drink." Twilight said deadpanned.

It was by far the greatest day in Twilight's young life. To be accepted by her friends and even become sworn siblings was something the little filly could never imagine. She told everyone close to her. Needless to say, Princess Celestia and her parents were far from pleased by the choice of drink even for a ceremony, though they were happy for them afterwards. Garp just laughed hearing about it. He was harshly reprimanded by Celestia for his carelessness. Twilight was especially excited to tell Shining Armor, who was now part of the guard though low-ranking. Shining was very surprised to hear this, especially since among the guard the three colts were well-known as the biggest troublemakers in Canterlot. To sum up his first meeting with them:

"You do anything to harm her or get Twily hurt, I'll send you straight to Tartarus faster than a Wonderbolt wanting pie."

'Overprotective' would be a good word.

Despite all of that, Twilight truly felt like family with the three colts. Though she was still more mindful of her actions than any of the three colts, joining them just to make sure they didn't do anything too outrageous gave her much joy. She didn't often join them in their trips into Canterlot town. She was pretty outspoken about all the trouble they cause. Nevertheless, she loved it and them. She felt like this kind of life, studying and hanging with her 'brothers, would last forever.

Unfortunately, that is never the case.

* * *

><p>"Let him go!" shouted Ace angrily.<p>

Only a month had pass since their ceremony. At this moment, the siblings were faced with a group of Earth ponies. Most of them looked like strong stallions with years of experience and danger under their hooves. Only one stood out, a Pegasus stallion with a dark blue coat and feathers with a black mane and thin mustache. He also wore a top hat, very similar to Sabo's but different in style, and cutie mark was a gold pocket watch with a flower symbol on it. He is named Outlook (the Third). He stood amongst the Earth ponies looking down sternly at the pony children. Nearby, one of the Earth pony was holding Sabo, who was trying to fight through his hold.

Luffy and Ace stood in front of Twilight. The young filly was completely in distress over the situation. "Let Sabo go!" She shouted voicing her distress.

Outlook (the Third) sneered. "I don't see why, commoner trash!" He said harshly. "Sabo is my son, and I've been looking for him for a year now."

Twilight was shocked by the Pegasus' attitude. She had never meet someone so stuck-up.

"Well, he's our brother!" shouted Luffy defiantly. "And he doesn't want to go!"

"Let go of him, you jackass!" shouted Ace.

Both Ace and Luffy then charged at the Pegasi.

Being their friend and sister, Twilight had grown accustom to certain aspects of knowing the colts. One, expect some cursing. And two, they were willing to fight when it mattered. Unbelievably, the two colts were strong. They attacked the Earth ponies and easily took a few them down. Twilight had learned that Garp partially trained them. The rest of their training came from living in some forest called Everfree on their own. Twilight was not much a fighter, but she was a student of magic. Twilight's horn glowed before teleporting. She reappeared right next to the Earth pony holding Sabo.

"Twilight!" Sabo shouted happily.

Unfortunately, the Earth pony was far from surprised by Twilight's trick. "You little brat!" The stallion shouted as he tried to hit Twilight.

Twilight quickly teleported making the stallion's attack miss. She reappeared next to Sabo on the pony's other side. "Hold on!" Twilight shouted as she touched Sabo and teleported again. This time with Sabo.

The two appeared right back where Twilight had stood. Sabo looked a little nauseous. "I'm still not used to teleporting." He commented sickly.

"Sorry." Twilight apologized with a small smile.

"Don't move!" Sabo and Twilight turned hearing Outlook (the Third) speak. They both gasped seeing both Ace and Luffy pinned down by the Earth ponies. Before Twilight could act, another Earth pony jumped on her and pinned her down as well.

"Twilight!" shouted Sabo in fear.

"How dare you urchins convince my Sabo to run away from home?!" Outlook (the Third) shouted looking at Ace and Luffy specifically. "You filthy pieces of trash. Was it my fortune that drove you to whisk my son away? No matter! He shall return to me."

"No!" Twilight shouted from underneath her pinner.

"Bastard!" shouted Ace angrily and trying to break free.

"Sabo!" Luffy shouted beneath the pin.

As Outlook (the Third) focused his attention of his son there came a loud oomph from one of the Earth ponies. The Pegasus turned around to see one of his cronies had fallen. "What?" Outlook (the Third) shouted confused. Soon all the adult ponies were falling over including the ones holding the children. The Pegasus shouted again, "What are you fools doing?!"

"What's going on?" Twilight asked confused as she stood up.

The colts moved towards Twilight, but they too were just as confused.

"You children!" Outlook (the Third) shouted angrily.

"Not another word out of you."

Outlook (the Third) turned hearing the voice. Standing behind him was Robin. Her horn was glowing and she did not look happy.

"Robin!" shouted the children joyfully.

Outlook (the Third) sneered. "You trash!" He shouted with disdain. "What do you think you're doing? I am nobility!"

Robin glared at the Pegasus. "I honestly do not care." She said coldly. Her horn glowing a purple aura. "You will not harm these children."

"I am reclaiming what's mine!"

"What you think is yours is…" Robin spoke, but suddenly she was jumped by two Earth ponies. They quickly restrained her.

"Robin!" shouted the children in distress.

"Get my son!" shouted Outlook (the Third) to the recovering Earth pony cronies. He then added, "And remove those urchin trash!"

The colts looked ready to fight. Twilight was preparing a spell. Despite being restrained, Robin looked to be preparing some kind of spell, though her aura was now glowing a darker purple.

"Enough!"

Suddenly, a voice boomed from nowhere. Then, a bright flash of light appeared above the ponies. The event spooked everyone. The recovering Earth ponies immediately scampered away. The ones holding Robin also took off running scared. Everyone else stood still as the orb of light floated down. Once it reached the ground the light dispersed. It blinded the ponies for a few seconds. Once the light died down, everyone could see Princess Celestia standing where the orb had been.

"Princess!" shouted Twilight.

"Tia!" shouted Ace.

Celestia looked back at the children for a moment. She then turned her gaze back to the Pegasus. She looked mad. "Cease this assault on my citizens at once." Celestia commanded with authority.

Outlook (the Third) looked worried for a second. "P-P-Princess Celestia," The Pegasus stuttered before bowing before the princess. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Who are you?" Celestia asked still mad.

The Pegasus raised himself up. He then coughed to clear his voice as well as regain composure. "I am just a simple noble from the Goa Kingdom." Outlook (the Third) said being surprisingly humble. "I am here to collect my son, Sabo."

"I was not aware young Sabo had family." Celestia said cautiously while turning slightly to look at Sabo.

The colt looked to be very nervous. Sabo looked at Celestia as if he was pleading to her silently.

"Oh he does, your highness." Outlook (the Third) spoke regaining Celestia's attention. "And we miss him terribly."

Celestia thought for a moment. "I see. I can certainly understand the urgency of finding one's lost child." Celestia reasoned openly.

The children gasped in surprise. Was the princess siding with that jerk?

Outlook (the Third) smiled humbly, though hiding the sense of victory beneath it.

"However," Celestia added making everyone now cautious. "I do not see the merit in using fully grown ponies to restrain three children as well as their guardian."

Outlook (the Third) began to sweat nervously. "I am…terribly sorry, your highness." He said trying to appear apologetic and sincere. "I hired those Earth ponies to protect me while on the ground, and help in my search."

"Really?"

Outlook (the Third) chuckled sounding nervous. "You know how Earth ponies are, your majesty. Heads in the dirt and thinking only with their muscles. Only good for working in the fields." He said lightly trying to be humorous.

But this did not please Celestia. In fact, she may have been even madder even if she didn't visibly show it. "That's a very archaic way of thinking, noble-stallion from the Goa Kingdom."

"Is it?" Outlook (the Third) replied nervously. He then tried to walk over towards Sabo. "Well then, I'll just be taking back my son, your highness."

"Oh?" Celestia said curiously concerned. "And what proof do you have that he is your son."

Outlook (the Third) stopped in his tracks. He looked back at the princess completely shocked.

"In fact, I am quite sure that all the family Sabo has left is right here." Celestia added gesturing to the children.

The children smiled. "Yeah!" They all shouted happily.

"But-But, your highness!" Outlook (the Third) stuttered trying to reason with the alicorn.

Celestia gave the Pegasus a stern glare. "You are wearing my patience, Goa Kingdom noble." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry!" Outlook (the Third) said quickly bowing as he apologized profusely.

Celestia had enough. She left the Pegasus pony bowing and muttering his apologies to check on the children. "Are you alright?" Celestia asked concerned.

"I'm fine…" Sabo said with a small smile, though not looking to happy.

Twilight spoke up, "Ace and Luffy…!"

"We're fine." The colts shouted trying to sound tough. The fact of the matter was that they both had taken a fair beating from the adult ponies.

Celestia shook her head. "That may be, but I am still sending you to get a check-up." She stated sternly.

The two colts groaned.

"Robin," Celestia spoke looking over to the younger mare. "Could you please bring Ace, Luffy, and Twilight to my royal doctor?"

"As you wish." Robin said graciously. She then moved around the still-pleading stallion to collect the children.

"Wait!" Twilight spoke. "What about Sabo?"

"I must have a talk with him." Celestia stated.

Sabo didn't seem all that surprised. He simply gave out a sigh as if he expected this to happen.

"Fine, but be quick, Tia." Ace stated sounding mad. "He's got some explaining do."

"Yeah!" shouted Luffy in agreement.

Celestia smiled and giggled. "Of course. Now, hurry along." She said.

The pony children obeyed and walked with Robin as she joined them. Before leaving, Twilight looked back. She saw the princess turn to Sabo before she teleported them both away. Twilight wondered where they went and what the princess wanted to talk to Sabo about. Her attention then turned to the Pegasus pony. When Outlook (the Third) finally noticed that Celestia was gone, he looked very confused. He quickly stood back up wiping some dirt off his coat. He then glanced over to see Twilight. He immediately sneered before walking away. Twilight felt really uncomfortable about the look the Pegasus gave her. It reminded her of some of the popular fillies she had seen of school. Those stuck-up, rich fillies.

"Twilight." Robin called out from afar.

"Oh!" Twilight said as she recollected herself. "I'm coming!" She then trotted over to Robin and her brothers.

It wasn't until later that the children saw Sabo again. They were overjoyed to see their brother again. Of course, after the pleasantries they asked Sabo about earlier. And the poor colt came clean. He told them that he was not an orphan. He had a family, a high-status family, in a cloud city outside of Equestria in the Goa Kingdom. It's capital city, Goa City. It was a Pegasus-only city that was divided by social standing. The Royal Palace stood at the height of the city. It was located in High Town, where the nobility lived and also where Sabo had lived. Below that was Edge Town where the moderately wealthy lived. The whole city was surrounded by a large gate. From there the city dumped its trash to the ground below. At the very bottom was an area called Gray Terminal, where the unfortunate live. It was way to keep the unwanted out of the city above. Including the unwanted citizens.

Sabo had lived the life of luxury, but he wasn't happy. His family cared more for their standing then the care for their own son. The nobility treated the low class as if they were trash. There was also a Pegasi superiority complex amongst the population, all the way to the king. Sabo had tried to live a life without his family. While at first living on his own, he eventually meet Ace, later Luffy, and a group of bandits, the Dadan Family, which was taking care of them. At some point, a dark green Earth pony with tribal markings tattooed on the left side of his face had come and ordered everyone to leave the area immediately. Garp then meet them at the coast and brought them to Equestria.

"And I know why." Sabo said having explained everything.

"You do?" Twilight asked curious.

"When we left, I looked back at Goa City." Sabo said looking solemn. "Underneath the city was a massive fire."

"A fire? Did some of the garbage catch on fire?"

"No, the city planned it." Sabo said in a serious tone. "They wanted to get rid of all their trash, all of it!"

Twilight gasped in horror. "But…all those ponies." She said sounding sad.

"Gramps said that he got all the ponies out." Luffy said with a smile.

"Really? Oh thank the stars." Twilight said feeling relieved.

"It was thanks to that mysterious pony." Sabo said

"Who was that pony, anyway?" Ace asked curious.

"I don't know." Sabo said with a shrug.

"Me neither." Luffy grinned.

"You'd never know." Ace said with a deadpan expression.

"Well, whoever he was, I'm glad he helped save not only those ponies, but my brothers as well." Twilight said happily as she gave Luffy and Ace an affectionate hug.

Ace blushed looking a little uncomfortable. Luffy just grinned and laughed.

Sabo smiled seeing that his little family was still together.

"So, what did you and Tia talk about?" Ace asked curiously.

"I told her the same story." Sabo explained. "And also, we talked about what to do next."

"Next?" Twilight repeated questioningly.

"My dad will be back." Sabo said with a frown. "And he'll definitely have proof."

This surprised the ponies. "Then next time, we get the drop on him and get rid of the evidence!" Ace said confident in his plan.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed eagerly.

"Hold on!" Twilight shouted as she brought the two colts back to Earth. "Let's not do anything illegal. We could make the situation worse."

"Not if we hide the body." Ace suggested.

"We're not killing anyone!" Twilight shouted furiously.

Ace grunted with displeasure.

"Anyway," Twilight said stressing the word and giving the orange colt a 'stay quiet' glare. "I'm sure Princess Celestia has everything under control. Right, Sabo?"

"Yeah." Sabo said agreeing with the filly. He then said under his breath, "…I hope." No one heard him as Twilight was clearly teaching a disapproving Ace and Luffy a lesson. Sabo was glad for that.

Unfortunately, hope was not on their side. While Celestia had her royal advisors help her in keeping Outlook (the Third) from reacquiring Sabo. With so many ponies helping her, the princess was sure that she could keep Sabo away from that Pegasus. Then something unexpected occurred.

"Princess!" shouted a Royal Guard pony as he came rushing into the throne room.

The princess had been going over the options with her advisors over Sabo. Now though, the pony had Celestia's attention. "Yes, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"We have received a message from the king!"

"My uncle?" Celestia spoke surprised. The Royal Guard pony handed the scroll over to the princess. Celestia quickly unfurled the scroll and read it. She gasped, "No…This can't be right?"

"I'm afraid it is, your highness."

"How long…"

"The king sent some ponies over to try and win the public over. Needless to say, not even they could sway public opinion when they are so rotten."

"Damn." Celestia cursed showing her frustration. "To think they would join the Black Empire."

"Excuse me, your highness." One of Celestia's royal advisor said as he stepped forward. "But what is this 'Black Empire'?"

Celestia remained silent for a moment. She soon responded, "The Black Empire is a large empire of collective countries that consisted of many countries ruled over by one pony, Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard?"

"He is a very unstable pony." Celestia said as she continued her explanation. "His beliefs is the belief of the countries that have joined him. Where Equestria is about love, understanding, and harmony the Black Empire is for power, greed, and war. The Empire and Equestria have never seen eye-to-eye, but we have remained in an uneasy peace for centuries."

"And the officials from both Goa and the Empire will be here in a few days." The Royal Guard pony stated. "And their conditions are quite clear."

"To think that Blackbeard would show such concern just for a single child." Celestia said with disdain. "It's almost touching of him."

"What are we going to do, your highness?" asked one of the Royal Advisors.

Celestia didn't answer. The situation had gone completely out of her control. She began pacing about as she ran the options through her mind. Her advisors and the Royal Guard watched on with extreme worry. After a few moments, Celestia finally stopped pacing. Everyone in room immediately perked believing the princess had figured something.

"Damn…" Celestia cursed.

* * *

><p>A few days later, a huge event occurred. News of the exchange with a publically unknown country caught headlines everywhere. The exchange would take place at a coastal town known as Windmill Village. The village had never been so busy in its existence. While on surface there was preparations to welcome the visitors underneath that was the mobilization of the Royal Guard and the Equestrian Army.<p>

With the Goa Kingdom joining the Black Empire, they had the support of the Black Empire. Equestria did not wish to start a war when they have had peace for centuries. Thus, the decision was made to return Sabo back to his family and the Goa Kingdom.

At a bar called Partys Bar, security was extremely tight. Royal guards were inside and outside the building. Inside the building, two guard ponies, one of whom was Shining Armor, stood guard. This was Sabo's room at the moment. The young pony sat silently as he waiting for his envoy to return him to his awful home.

While he sat in his loneliness, some noise could be heard outside his door.

"Halt!" said one of the guard pony. "No one is allowed to enter-Gah!" And soon followed by a thud.

This caught Sabo's attention.

"Will there be any problem?" said Robin's voice behind the door.

"Um…no?" said Shining Armor sounding a little nervous.

"Sorry, B.B.B.F.F." said Twilight's voice apologetically.

"N…No problem, Twily."

The door then opened. "Sabo!" shouted Ace, Luffy, and Twilight as they rushed in and tackled the Pegasus pony. Following behind them was Robin smiling though looking a little sad. Shining, not wanting to get his sister in trouble, shut the door.

"H…Hey guys!" Sabo greeted surprised. "How did you get in?"

"I noticed a pattern in the guards' patrols." Twilight stated proudly. "So we sneaked in with the help of Robin."

"Nice." Sabo said impressed.

"You're not really going, are you?" Luffy pleaded looking ready to cry.

Sabo didn't reply.

"Come on!" Ace shouted as he trotted over to a window. "We're getting you out of here!"

"Ace…" said Sabo sadly.

"We'll head to Everfree Forest." Ace said as he continued on with his plan. "No one ever goes in. They'll never find us at those ruins."

"Ace."

"And we'll just do what we always do. Hunt, eat, sleep, and have fun! Twilight can come too."

"Huh?" Twilight said surprised.

"Ace!" Sabo shouted stopping Ace from speaking further. "I have to do this."

"Sabo…" Twilight said sadly.

Sabo turned to Twilight. He gave her a smile. "It's okay. I'll be fine, Twilight." Sabo said trying to assure the filly.

"But…the princess…"

"I know, I know…" Twilight ran up to Sabo and gave him a hug. It surprised the colt, but he accepted it by returning the favor.

"Don't go, Sabo!" Luffy shouted as he tackled Sabo and Twilight. "We can fight this!"

"For once, he makes a good idea." Ace said as he joined next to the dog pile. "You don't have to do this? Let's just get out of here. We're experts of escapes."

"Not this time, guys." Sabo said sadly. Luffy and Twilight got off Sabo and looked at him confused. Sabo continued, "If I don't do this, lots of bad stuff will happen. I can't do that to everyone in Equestria. Or you guys."

"You are very brave, Sabo." Robin commented with a proud smile.

"Thanks, Robin." Sabo thanked with a small smile.

There then came a knock on the door. The door opened as Shining Armor entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time…" Shining said sadly.

No one said anything. Sabo sighed before grabbing his stuff. He and everyone left the room with Shining leading the way. No one spoke as they walked out the room. As they walked into the bar area, a dark green Earth pony mare with a black-colored mane came up to the group. She looked sad

"Oh, boys." The mare said in sadness.

"Makino..." Sabo said with a smile trying to reassure the mare.

The mare then hugged the young colt. She tried her best not to cry.

"Um…excuse me, ma'am, but…" Shining Armor spoke awkward. He really didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Yes…" Makino said as she wiped a tear away. She then broke apart from the colt. She then addressed Shining. "I'm sorry." She said politely.

"It's no problem, ma'am." Shining said with courtesy.

Shining then lead the group out. Outside was a large crowd. News ponies where up front taking pictures and recording the event. Citizens watched on curious about the special event occurring. Two Royal Guards came up to the group. Neither one of them seemed concerned about the large group or the one Royal Guard cadet.

"Good work, Cadet Shining." One the Guard ponies said before giving him a salute. "We'll be taking it from here."

Shining saluted. "Yes, sir." He said dutiful.

"Come along now, son." The same Royal guard pony said to Sabo.

The Pegasus colt nodded, and followed the Royal Guards. Twilight was about to run up to Sabo, but Shining stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Twily. But it has been ordered to keep Equestrian citizens away from the affair." Shining explained sympathetic.

The Royal Guards escorted Sabo down the path. News ponies kept trying to ask questions while their assistants took pictures. Citizens watched in curiosity. Sabo tried not to mind the attention. The Royal Guard escorted him all the way to the docks where met with General Garp, Princess Celestia, and King Gold Roger. None of them looked pleased about the situation.

Celestia walked over to Sabo. She then lowered her head to Sabo. "I'm so sorry, Sabo." Celestia said sadly.

Sabo smiled. "I know, and it's okay." He said trying to appear happy.

Celestia smiled back. "You are a brave, little colt, Sabo." She said to him proudly. "I hope you will be happy…with your new life."

Sabo looked at Celestia quizzically.

"There it is." Garp spoke as he stared out at the sea.

Everyone looked out at the sea. On the horizon, everyone could the form of two different ships. One was a sailing ship completely black. The other was an air ship, a blimp. Much like the boat, it too was black. But unlike your usual blimp what kept it afloat was a cloud. Underneath the cloud was where the passengers and pilot stayed in. Both had same unique symbol on them; three skulls: one looking left, one looking forward, and one looking right. Behind them a cross intersected set of bones, in addition of the two forming an 'X'.

The two ships soon made it to port. From the ships, the delegates from Goa and the Empire left their boats. As they did, they were announced by their guard.

"Representing the Goa Kingdom, Outlook the Third." The Pegasus guard announced as Outlook stepped off the blimp. He actually looked quite smug about himself.

"Representing the great Black Empire," spoke Earth pony guard loudly and proudly. "The Leader of the Cipher Pol Number Five, Spandam."

From the boat a male unicorn pony stepped off the boat. He had a creepy grin on his face that made Outlook's look normal. His coat color was white with black circles around his eyes and nose. His mane's color was lavender. His cutie mark was of a black chicken. He also wore a black suit that matched the members behind him; however, they also wore a black hat and wore sunglasses.

"Thank you, Guard." Spandam said the guard. He and his posse then moved towards the officials of Equestria.

Outlook soon followed next to them. "It's about time we got here, Spandam." He said sounding impatient. "I was tired of the entertainment onboard after the second day."

"My apologies." Spandam said graciously. "It's just that we don't have the kind of travel that you in the Goa Kingdom."

"Then it is a good thing this deal between our two governments has been establish. My company will definitely begin making some for the Empire." Outlook said with a greedy smile.

"Very good." Spandam said with a twisted smile.

Eventually, the two groups meet. Spandam graciously bowed to the royal alicorns. "King Gold Roger, and Princess Celestia. How wonderful to see you." He said politely.

"Yeah, whatever." Roger said in a dull tone.

Spandam flinched surprised by the king's tone.

"King Roger." Celestia spoke quietly nudging her uncle. She then stepped forward looking regal and composed. "Representatives Spandam and Outlook, we are honored to have you here."

Spandam looked to Celestia looking a little more pleased. "Thank you, Princess Celestia." He said. "Now, the matter of our visit."

"The boy is right here." Garp said gesturing to Sabo.

"Come along now, son." Outlook said strictly.

Sabo did not say anything. He looked at the adults hoping that maybe they may have some last-minute plan. None of the adults looked at him. They remained forward, strong and steady. And thus, Sabo knew that his fate was sealed. He walked forward over to his father. From afar, Sabo's brothers and sister watched on. Ace trying to stay strong though still very angry. Both Luffy and Twilight were in tears knowing they were losing Sabo. Robin stood behind them looking solemn.

Once Sabo was by his father's side, Outlook spoke. "Thank you, your majesties." He said politely. He then addressed Sabo looking a cold before leaving. "Come along now, Sabo."

"Yes, Father." Sabo said obediently and emotionless. Both Pegasi then took their leave.

"I'm glad that we could have this exchange without any hindrances." Spandam spoke with a (creepy) smile. "Now, there's another matter…"

"Another?!" Gold Roger said in exasperation.

Celestia quickly kneed her uncle. Sometimes it was amazing that he was the 'adult' of the situation.

"Yes." Spandam said ignoring the king's outburst. "There's the matter of the criminal…"

"Criminal?" repeated the three Equestrian officials confused.

As Sabo got onto the cloud blimp, he looked back trying to see what Celestia, the king, and Garp were doing. He could see their confusion which made him curious to what they were talking about. Unfortunately, his father pushed him.

"Move, Sabo." Outlook said harshly. "I wish to be back in Goa as soon as possible." He said as he and Sabo boarded the blimp. Once inside, the door closed and blimp took off.

"What are you blabbering about?" Garp said looking annoyed.

"You see…" Spandam's horn glowed with magic. From his pocket a piece of paper floated out. It then unrolled revealing what was on it.

The officials stared at the picture in shock. On it was Robin, though the picture was a much younger version of her, with a bounty of seventy-nine million.

"What…" Celestia said utterly befuddled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Nico Robin. Wanted for sinking six Empire ships. She's a dangerous criminal." Spandam said with a cruel smile. "And the Empire will not tolerate you taking in a criminal."

"Hey! That's her!"

The officials turned to the crowd. One of the news pony was pointing to Robin, who was still standing with the children. In fact, the children were looking at Robin with great surprise.

"Sensei…?" Twilight said confused.

"You have a bounty?!" Ace and Luffy said amazed.

"Arrest her!" Spandam ordered to his men. "And quickly!"

"Yes, sir!" shouted the members of the CP5. They all then charged forward at Robin.

"Hold on!" shouted Celestia as the cipher pol members ran past her.

"Hey!" Gold Roger shouted enraged.

"Back off!" Garp shouted as well as he tried hitting one of the cipher ponies.

The crowd of ponies split away from Robin. The poor mare froze as she saw the ponies come after her. Robin's calm expression turned to fear.

"Robin!" shouted the pony children.

Then suddenly, an explosion. Every ponies' attention was drawn to the sky. The Goa Kingdom airship was on fire and falling fast. They all gasped. Spandam screamed in shock and horror. His men followed in suit. The Equestrian officials were shocked as well. As the airship came hurdling down, the crowd of ponies began to scatter. However, certain masked individuals remained.

"Revolution!" shouted the masked ponies together. They then pulled out bazookas and began firing them all around. Some hit buildings and some hit the docks.

"The Revolutionaries!" shouted Spandam in shock. "What are they doing here?"

"Your majesties!" The Royal Guard circled around the king and princess protecting them. "Stay behind us."

"Move it!" Garp shouted as he gave out commands towards the army. In doing so, many of them went after the Revolutionary ponies.

"Twilight!" shouted Shining Armor as he tried looking for her sister and friends.

Amongst the panicking crowd, the pony children stood back to back trying to avoid being trampled. They could hardly see anything with all the dust the crowd picked up. Despite the dust, Twilight spotted Robin in the crowd.

"Sensei…" Twilight called out.

Robin heard her student call out to her. She frowned towards Twilight and shook her head. "I'm sorry…" She said sadly before she turned and disappeared into the panicked crowd.

Twilight gasped.

"Outta my way!" The Pegasi on the airship quickly scattered from the falling ship. All quite selfish in their desire for self-preservation. Amongst them was Outlook, but Sabo was not with him.

"Sabo!" Ace shouted as he watched in horror as the airship fell towards the Empire ship.

The airship then crashed into the boat. Luckily, the boat was so much larger than the airship that it only damaged a small section. The airship then fell into the ocean.

"Sabo!" shouted Ace and Luffy as they rushed towards the crash.

Twilight noticed her brothers leave. She looked back to see if Robin was there, but sadly she was not. Twilight then took off to follow the colts to the crash.

"Sabo!" They all shouted as they searched the skies for their brother.

"I don't see him." Twilight said worriedly. She then looked at the sinking airship. "He couldn't be still in the airship, right?"

"Sabo!" The colts said as they rushed to the dock's edge.

Twilight quickly caught the two colts by their tail with her magic. "No! Don't jump in! You'll get caught up in the current. And Luffy, you'll drown!" She stated.

"But…Sabo!" Luffy pleaded helplessly.

"Children!" The pony children turned as Celestia galloped over to them. When she reached them, she used her wing to push the children away from the water. "It's dangerous here. We must go."

"But Tia!" shouted Ace.

"Go Celestia!" Gold Roger shouted above the crowd. "We'll handle this."

"Okay." Celestia agreed readily. Her horn then began to glow.

"Wait!" Ace shouted once more.

The princess did not stop. She immediately teleported the children and herself out of this chaotic situation.

The next day, the news was out. While the initial interest was over the new foreign diplomats it was easily overlapped by the attack. The Revolutionaries, a group of radicals attempting to 'liberate' countries from their government, had attacked all three kingdoms' diplomats as a show of power. Even though they had failed to actually do anything, it definitely sent fear to all three kingdoms. Luckily, Gold Roger and Celestia were able to pacify the populace. Also just as lucky, no one died through the incident. However, two ponies were not found.

To say that our group was sad would be an understatement. The sudden disappearance of Robin was disheartening, for both Twilight and Celestia who had come to know and respect the young mare, with no trace of Sabo and thus no hope. Poor Luffy and Twilight cried for the longest time. Ace chose to remain strong though he too was pained by the loss of his brother. Celestia could do nothing for them. She was as sadden as they were at the loss, but she knew that time healed all wounds. She could only hope that they would find a way.

* * *

><p>A week passed by after the incident. Celestia was taking a rest from her royal duties. This hour was usually spared for Twilight and her lessons. Only the young filly hadn't been over in a week. Not like she could blame her. She could only hope that she was receiving the proper help, and the she would return soon.<p>

As Celestia sat in her study there came a knock on the door. The door opened and a familiar filly entered. "Twilight…" Celestia said joyful.

Twilight entered Celestia's study. She looked a little nervous. "Hello, Princess." Twilight spoke with a small smile.

Celestia walked over to Twilight. She gave the filly a nuzzle showing her care. "I am happy to see you again, my faithful student." Celestia said warmly.

"I'm sorry I have not come to your lessons the past week." Twilight said apologetically.

Celestia rose her head and shook it. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Twilight. The events from the previous week still linger on my mind as well." She confessed.

"I haven't seen Ace and Luffy at all…"

"They are training…" Celestia answered as she looked out the window. "The loss of their friend, their brother, has inspired them to get stronger. I hear that Ace was planning on joining his father's army even."

"And Luffy?"

Celestia chuckled. "He still wants to experience the world. Much like how they always talked. If anything, that incident has only cemented his resolve." She said cheerfully.

Twilight giggled. She knew that Luffy was such a big dreamer. And she thought it was wonderful.

"But I must ask." Celestia said catching Twilight's attention. "What will you do, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Me?" Twilight asked confused.

"Through their sadness and pain, your two brothers have found their resolve. And they will follow it to the end. What have you found?"

Twilight was surprised by what her teacher had asked her. However, it wasn't like she didn't come here for a reason. "I want…to learn more." Twilight stated determinedly. "I want to continue on learning as much as I can. I want to be able to solve problems and not just watch on the side. Especially magic!"

Celestia smiled. "And I will do my best to teach you. Of course, you always have your resources at school and the library…Oh." She said as she quickly realized her own slip up.

"It's okay." Twilight said solemnly. "I…think I'll be fine."

"That is good."

"If…I could ask?" Twilight said getting a little nervous. "Have you found her?"

Celestia frowned and shook her head. "She has not been spotted yet." She said glumly.

Twilight frowned. "Oh…"

"I understand your disappointment. I too wish to seek her out."

"Do you think she really is a criminal?"

"I do not like to pass judgment so quickly. But as far as the kingdom is concerned, she is." Celestia stated solemnly.

Twilight remained silent. Like her teacher, she too did not like to quickly judge a pony. She had seen the wanted poster. The picture they used was of a filly. She couldn't believe that a filly, gifted or with Devil Fruit powers, could do that. Not only that, she knew Robin. She valued knowledge over anything besides the safety of her friends.

"So, my faithful student." Celestia spoke up smiling. "What shall we study today?"

Putting her thoughts aside, Twilight knew what she wanted to start with. "I would like to study the world…beyond Equestria!" She stated determinedly.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Author's note: In the next chapter, we'll finally be entering the real story. And from there, the fun begins for the Mane Six and the Straw Hat crew! <strong>

**Next time!**

**(I'll try to be monthly about these updates)**

**The Best Night Ever!**

**The Grand Galloping Gala Guests of Honor**


End file.
